


2be3 (or not to be)

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe Sehunnie would like to join us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2be3 (or not to be)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a wordplay: 2be3 = two be three, to be free, and it's actually the name a french boysband I loved when I was little. Please don't judge me french fellows lmao

 

 

Jongin was walking out of the dorms when a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“Hyung, where are you going?” Sehun asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
“Sehun, you scared me!” Jongin exclaimed before relaxing and turning towards his younger friend. “I’m meeting with Taemin, he just texted me.”  
  
“I see.” Sehun pouted, bouncing on his heels.  
  
Jongin bit his lip at the sight. People always said Sehun looked expressionless, but the truth was he only let his close ones see him for what he truly was. Thus, the dancer didn’t miss the look of dejection and resignation on Sehun’s usually stoic face, and felt a pang in his chest. He hoped Taemin wouldn’t kill him for what he was about to do.  
  
“Do you…want to come with us?” He asked in a nonchalant tone, wording his offer carefully. He knew Sehun hated being pitied.  
  
Sehun squinted his eyes slightly, then he nodded. “Give me five minutes, I’ll change.”  
  
Jongin chuckled, looking at him up and down. He wore grey pants - and knowing Sehun, probably with no underwear, and a white tank top. Jongin was sure he had wanted to sneak into Jongin’s room to watch a movie or have a chat like he usually did.  
  
Sehun had been lonely since Zitao wasn’t in the dorms. He had to go back to his family in China because of his injuries, and Sehun missed him very much. He now glued himself mostly to Junmyeon or Jongin to cuddle and play with.  
  
The younger reappeared in tight black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a jacket. He had also made an effort to comb his hair a little and put a mask on his face. Jongin’s eyes roamed his body appreciatively before looking away when Sehun chirped “I’m ready!”  
  
Jongin only nodded and opened the door, waiting for his friend to put on his shoes and to follow him. Taemin was waiting for them, or well Jongin at least, in front of their building. He was leaning on his car, occupied with his phone, and only looked up when Jongin called his name.  
  
The older offered a wide smile at Jongin and they hugged tightly, his hand brushing Jongin’s ass none too subtly.  Sehun frowned and bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable. He had always known something was up with the two, but he never asked.  
  
Sehun was glad Taemin didn’t show any sign of surprise by seeing the younger with them, welcoming with a quick hug and a ‘ _Hey, Sehunnie!_ ’  
  
They hopped in Taemin’s car, Jongin at the front next to Taemin and Sehun in the backseat. The latter quickly buckled his seatbelt and relaxed, clasping his hands together on his lap. Taemin pulled off then, and the younger listened to his hyungs talking animatedly about everything and nothing during the ride.  
  
A few minutes later, Sehun took a glimpse of Taemin’s hand running up and down Jongin’s thigh.  The younger didn’t look perturbed by the touch, used to it perhaps, even when it went a little too high for comfort in Sehun’s opinion. But who was he to judge?  
  
He only let out a discreet sigh and looked through the window of the car to distract himself, turning off their conversation. He shouldn’t have come, he felt uncomfortable with the two of them. It made him feel like the third wheel and he only had been with them for less than thirty minutes.  
  
They ate dinner at a half empty restaurant, in a secluded corner, laying low as to not attract any unwanted attention. Despite wearing face masks, they were still recognizable after all. It was already hard for them to go out and keep their identity safe when they were alone, so imagine how difficult it was when they were  _three_.  
  
Sehun took notice of two things about Jongin while they ate. Firstly, Jongin changed to a talkative person when he was with his best friend, and secondly, he had no idea what personal space meant. He was always leaning close to Taemin, nearly sitting in his lap and making large gestures while talking animatedly. A brush of arms, a hand on his thigh, fingers on Taemin’s cheek or mouth to wipe it.  
  
Kim Jongin was a totally different person with Lee Taemin and Oh Sehun was jealous.  
  
Sure, Jongin was pretty close with the younger too, or Kyungsoo, but never  _that_  close. He rarely instigated any form of skinship with the members, and he shied away from hugs or kisses. It was a miracle that he let Sehun hold his hand and cuddle him at night when he felt sad and lonely.  
  
Sehun only got away with it because he was the youngest and because they knew each other since their trainee days. Jongin had been the one to see Sehun cry himself to sleep because he felt lonely back in the day. That’s why he was always so careful and attentive with the youngest, and Sehun was grateful. Besides, Jongin knew how affectionate Sehun was and never liked seeing him sad when someone rejected him. In a sense, Sehun knew he had something special with Jongin too.  
  
But it wasn’t the same as Taemin and Jongin’s relationship. And it was interesting to watch. He never took notice of Taemin and Jongin’s interactions before, but now that he was there it was all he could see.  
  
Sehun saw the way Taemin looked at Jongin now that he was really  _seeing_  them. They looked at each other with the admiration and such intensity that it took Sehun’s breath away. They were similar in a way, but at the same time they were total opposite. Jongin was usually shy and introverted while Taemin was confident and outgoing. Jongin was soft and sensual and Taemin, despite his pretty face, was more on the cold and dangerous side.  Both of them were hella sexy though, and they look good together.  
  
Honestly, they made a good pair. And Sehun wished he could be a part of that special bond somehow. The thought was stupid, he knew, but he found himself envying them.  
  
Jongin hated alcohol, it was a fact that Sehun knew well. Sehun learnt that night that the dancer didn’t need to drink to lose his inhibitions. And lose his inhibitions he did, more than he ever did with the EXO members, and that was a lot to say because they’ve been living together for a few years. They went to a club to have fun - Taemin’s idea, and were brought to the VIP room. A few minutes later, Jongin was dancing like there was no tomorrow, swinging his hips in rhythm with the music before catching Taemin’s by the hips to grind against him without shame.  
  
The older only laughed at his antics, his fingers grabbing Jongin’s belt loops. Sehun could only sit and sip on his his lemon juice, his eyes widening at the sight of his hyungs blatantly flirting in front of him. Jongin smirked when their eyes met and motioned for him to join them.  
  
The younger hesitated a minute before standing up.  _Why not,_ he thought. He was here to have fun after all. Taemin winked at him and caught his wrist, guiding him until he stood behind Jongin. Hovering closer to Jongin’s body, Sehun bit his lips, not knowing what to do with his hands. Taemin decided for him, pulling him fast forwards, and Sehun lost his balance, nearly crashing into Jongin. Quickly putting his hands on Jongin’s hips to stay upright, his chest came in contact with Jongin’s broad back.  
  
Sehun could feel Jongin’s warm skin through the thin material of his shirt and he licked his dry lips, retaining a shiver.  His nipples were already becoming hard at the touch.  _Fucking hormones_.  
  
His hyung turned his head to grin at him and grinded back against him, pushing his ass onto his crotch in a sensual move. Sehun’s mind went blank and he froze, feeling the blood drain from his face and going south. Taemin caught his panicked gaze and smirked, brushing the younger’s hand before sliding them between Jongin and Sehun’s body. His palms were touching Jongin’s butt and the back of his hands were pressed against the younger’s hardening length.  
  
Perhaps they were joking around, well Sehun thought so at least, but it was a bit too much for him. If they were comfortable around each other to the point of humping one another and getting aroused then fine, but Sehun wasn’t sure it would work for him.  
  
He jumped back as if he had been scalded and got back to the couch, crossing his legs to hide his visible erection. Sipping on his drink, he fixed his gaze on his glass and avoided looking at the pair. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Jongin frowning down at him. “Are you okay?”  
  
The younger choked on his drink and nodded. “Yeah…I’m fine, why?”  
  
Sehun saw Taemin moving in his peripheral vision, and the couch sagged when he sat next to him. Jongin and Taemin then exchanged a look that he couldn’t decipher and his hyung bit his lips. “You look uncomfortable. Is it our fault? I’m sorry. We… We were just joking around,” he said in an apologetic tone.  
  
The younger shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m just… not as close with you guys as you are with one another I guess.”  
  
Taemin arched his eyebrow at that comment and sent Jongin a secretive smile. The latter cleared his throat and sat between them, Taemin’s hand immediately curling around his waist in a possessive manner. His fingers were also slowly making his way inside Jongin’s shirt, revealing tanned skin to the younger’s innocent eyes.  
  
After realizing he was staring, Sehun blushed and turned his head away, embarrassed. Jongin threw a death glare at Taemin and let out a small sigh. “I’m sorry Sehun, I thought I could help you relax by bringing you here.”  
  
“I think he would be more comfortable with only you here, though,” came Taemin’s voice. His tone was light but Sehun could hear the teasing and the warning in it too. He recoiled and his expression changed to his default guarded face. Jongin noticed the shift and elbowed Taemin hard.  
  
“Don’t mind him, he’s just mad because he can’t get laid tonight.” Jongin scowled, swatting Taemin’s arm away from him. The older groaned and sat straighter, looking guilty.  
  
The realization dawn on Sehun and he gaped at them. He never thought Jongin would actually tell him about their…arrangement. He blushed and cleared his throat, trying to push the unwanted images that came into his mind at the statement. “Oh.” He ended up saying, confused.  
  
“Maybe Sehunnie would like to join us?” Taemin asked, smirking. “I’m sure he’d  _love_  to see how eager you are to get fucked.”  
  
Jongin’s face snapped back towards his best friend quickly, shocked. Sehun was equally shocked, if not more, his eyes and mouth impossibly wide. The younger held his breath, anxiously waiting for Jongin’s reaction. He didn’t want them to fight because of him. Surprisingly, Jongin only looked down, blushing bright red, and didn’t answer.  
  
With fascination, Sehun saw Taemin gazing at Jongin fondly, pushing away a few strands of hair that fell on the dancer’s forehead. Jongin leant in the touch and looked up at his best friend between his bangs, licking his lips unconsciously. Sehun felt like an intruder, nearly getting up to exit the room. A silent conversation seemed to happen between them and just as the younger thought they would kiss, Jongin turned his head to look at him.  
  
“Would you?” He breathed out, looking hopeful.  
  
Sehun felt his mouth go dry.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, Sehun stuttered out something incoherent and fled, not slowing down even when Jongin called his name.  
  
Sehun came back to the dorm like he was on autopilot, his mind fuzzy with too much thoughts. He felt stupid to have run away like that, Jongin must have gotten worried about him by now. But he had panicked. Maybe they had been joking, Sehun didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care, didn’t  _want_  to care. Damn them for fucking with his head.  
  
Truthfully, the younger felt a little ashamed. He had thought about Jongin’s offer, he had considered it and that made him sick. Lusting after his bandmate and friend was wrong. Hell, if Jongin and Taemin were really together it was even more wrong. What were they thinking by playing around like that and propositioning him?  
  
Sehun quickly took a shower and changed into his pajamas, jumping on his bed and hiding under the cover. He couldn’t help but picture Taemin’s hand on Jongin’s thigh or waist, or remember the way Jongin grinded on his best friend, or how it felt to have his ass pressed against his crotch. With a frustrated sigh, Sehun felt his cock get hard for the second time that day.  
  
With trembling fingers, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and began stroking himself to full hardness. Biting his lips, he pumped his dick as fast as he could, feeling utterly disgusted by himself, until he came all over his fingers with his back arching off the bed, images of hands roaming over tanned skin in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin’s eyes met his when he entered the kitchen the next morning but he avoided his hyung’s gaze. He missed the dejected look his friend threw at him and ate his breakfast in silence. No one noticed anything with Chanyeol and Baekhyun playing around and for that Sehun was glad. He didn’t want anyone to question him.  
  
The dancer cornered him when he finished showering, blocking his path and pushing him back into the bathroom. Sehun didn’t resist and tried not to flinch when he felt Jongin’s warm hand on his naked chest. The atmosphere was awkward and the younger started fidgeting.  
  
“Sehun-ah…I’m sorry for yesterday.” Jongin whispered quietly.  
  
He nodded once, composed. “It’s fine. You were joking around, right?”  
  
Jongin looked lost. “What? Uh, no. I mean…yes?” he stuttered before sighing. “Taemin came too far. He thinks you have the hots for me so he wanted to tease you, I’m sorry, he was being stupid.”  
  
Sehun tensed at the revelation. “So you two are… a thing?” He couldn’t help but ask. He had to be sure.  
  
Jongin looked sheepish. “Yeah, well, kind of.” That answer made Sehun frown but he didn’t push it. “Are you mad?”  
  
Shrugging, Sehun looked down. “I guess not. That was a dick move though. Don’t do that again, please.” He asked in a serious tone. His heart wouldn’t take it if Jongin played with him that way.  
  
“I promise. Friends?” His hyung asked, hopeful.  
  
“Yeah, friends.” Sehun replied with a small smile.  
  
Jongin grinned back and patted his shoulder, lingering a little bit more than necessary. Maybe it was the seriousness of Jongin’s question the day before, or that carefree expression he wore while dancing with both Taemin and Sehun in the club that pushed Sehun to say it, he didn’t know, but he would never regret it when he added in a (surprisingly) steady voice  _“Hey, for the record, Taemin is right. I kind of have the hots for you”_.  
  
Jongin’s hand froze in the air, astonished. Sehun tried to laugh it off, rubbing the back of his neck shyly before gasping when Jongin’s body crashed into him. The dancer grabbed him, curling his hand around his nape, and attacked his mouth none too gently, moaning into the kiss as his plush lips met Sehun’s ones. He quickly pulled away when he realized what he did though, putting his palm against his lips, his eyes looking wide and terrified.  
  
Confused, Sehun could only utter a breathy  _“what about Taemin?”_  that made Jongin cringe. “He would be okay with it…Well, if he was here at least.”  
  
When Sehun’s mind took in the information, he tensed up. “You mean he would let me--let us…”  
  
“Yeah,” came Jongin’s trembling voice. “He totally would.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time Taemin asked Jongin out, the older barged into Sehun’s room and offered him to come with him. Sehun knew what it meant. Jongin and him had talked about it so he knew that this day would come eventually. He wasn’t totally comfortable with the idea of intruding Taemin and Jongin’s relationship or sharing Jongin but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.  
  
Jongin called the shots in this, whatever “this” was, and Sehun could only go along with it. He briefly wondered if Taemin was in the same situation before remembering Jongin’s closeness with their sunbae. Jongin was Taemin’s, and Sehun was the intruder. The younger couldn’t understand how Taemin could be okay with sharing Jongin but Sehun chose not to dwell on it. It was a win-win situation for the three of them after all, even if he wasn’t sure what they would gain out of this arrangement - yet.  
  
Jongin looked up at him through his eyelashes when he exited his room, wearing grey skinny jeans that showcased his ass perfectly and a black shirt neatly tucked into his pants. Seeing his hyung checking him out without shame made Sehun’s heart beat faster and he bit his lips, suddenly impatient. They haven’t kissed or touched each other since that day in the bathroom and Sehun was dying to lay his hands on the dancer.  
  
“Let’s go.” Jongin said in a low tone as he opened the door.  
  
The younger shivered slightly and blamed the cold weather for it, following Jongin in silence. The anticipation was making him nervous but one look at Jongin’s serene face reassured him. They would be okay.  
  
They had rented a room in a luxurious hotel under Taemin’s name, buying the workers’ silence. Well, it wasn’t like people would guess what they were going to do after all. It wasn’t anyone’s business and the price of the room ensured them that privacy wouldn’t be an issue.  
  
Taemin was lounging on the large leather couch when they came in, sipping on his glass of champagne.  Jongin hesitated for a minute before walking towards him and kissing him sweetly. Seeing the pair kiss made the situation much more real for Sehun somehow and he could feel his palms becoming sweaty as he looked around the room.  
  
“Hi, Sehunnie.” Taemin exclaimed cheerfully, waving a hand, looking completely nonchalant about it.  
  
“Hi, Hyung.” The younger mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
Upon approaching, he noticed that Taemin had already shed his shirt and belt, his pants lying low on his narrowed hips. The sight was quite sexy and Sehun found himself truly amazed by his hyung’s charms. Even if he  _did_  look like Jongin, Taemin was definitely the one in charge out of the two. He embodied control and Sehun’s dick was clearly interested in that.  
  
Taemin threw him a quick, amused glance as if knowing exactly what the younger had been thinking. “Jongin-ah, serve something to Sehun, he looks tense.”  
  
Jongin laughed and pushed Sehun towards the couch, the younger sitting at the edge, his gaze not leaving the dancer’s every move. Taemin placed his glass on the table and looked right into Sehun’s eyes, giving him his full attention.  
  
“So first, ground rules. You don’t touch me and I don’t touch you, hurt Jongin in any way and I’ll kill you.” He began, not beating around the bush. Sehun nodded a few times, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.  _Who knew Lee Taemin could be so scary?_  
  
“Leave him alone,” Jongin cut him off. “You’ll scare him away.”  
  
Jongin held a glass for him and Sehun took it gratefully, drinking all the contents in one gulp. He needed it if he wanted to survive this night. Taemin smirked, looking pleased.  
  
“Are kisses okay?” Sehun questioned finally. “Hickeys?”  
  
“As long as Jongin is comfortable with it, it’s fine. Just don’t do weird shit.” He shrugged. Sehun arched his eyebrow at that, perplexed.  
  
Jongin chuckled and sat on Taemin’s lap, circling his arms around his neck. “Sehunnie isn’t that kind of guy!”  
  
The younger blushed at the comment and fidgeted nervously. “So, how should we do it?” He didn’t know if they had done this before but they both looked far too relaxed to Sehun’s liking. Why was he the only one being a nervous wreck? It was unfair.  
  
“Jongin likes me to take control, but maybe with you it’ll be different, we’ll have to see. Are you comfortable with switching?” Taemin continued to ask, curious now.  
  
“Yeah,” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Yes, it’s fine.”  
  
“Good. Shall we?” Taemin offered. At Sehun’s nod of approval, he turned his attention to Jongin. “Jongin-ah, babe, strip for us?”  
  
Jongin nodded, biting his lips bashfully before standing up. Taemin’s hand settled on his thighs and he smiled gently at him as he squeezed them, before letting go. Jongin caressed his lover’s cheek, pecked him once, then began stripping.  
  
The shoes went first, followed by his belt and shirt, leaving him only in his jeans. He raised his head to look into Sehun’s eyes as he unzipped his pants, pushing them down painstakingly slow just to tease him. With the jeans around his ankles, he licked his lips and stepped out of it, standing still in front of his audience.  
  
He shared a quick look with Taemin before tugging at the hem of his boxers and taking them off in a swift and practiced move. The dancer stood naked in the middle of the room, his smooth tan skin on display, completely hairless. Knowing Jongin had prepared just for him made Sehun’s heart sped up. He licked his lips and drank in the sight, his pants becoming a bit too tight for comfort.  
  
Jongin’s cock was flaccid between his legs but Sehun knew it would change soon. Taemin beckoned him closer and the dancer obeyed easily, standing between his best friend’s opened legs. Sehun looked in fascination as Taemin trailed his fingers along Jongin’s muscled thighs in an up and down motion, never breaking their eye contact.  
  
Jongin bent forward as Taemin placed a gentle kiss on his stomach, grabbing the older’s hair as an anchor. His legs began to tremble when Taemin pressed wet kisses on his skin, his fingers brushing his hips in a feather-like touch. Entranced, Sehun barely contained his gasp when Taemin nuzzled Jongin’s cock, taking him into his mouth to suck on it.  
  
The dancer moaned and arched his back, pulling at his best friend’s hair, torn between thrusting back into Taemin’s warm mouth or pulling away from the delicious sensation to keep himself from falling – both literally and figuratively. Sehun could see Taemin’s tongue play with Jongin’s cock, teasing the head before licking a long strip from base to top. Then, grabbing the younger’s ass, he took him deeper into his mouth, humming around the shaft, and Jongin cried out. Bobbing his head a few more times, he finally released Jongin with an obscene  _pop_ , wiping his mouth clean with his fingers.  
  
Jongin’s face and chest were red, his frame trembling slightly as he fought to stay upright. His breaths were coming in short puffs and his gaze was darkening with lust, his hands still tangled in Taemin’s hair. The latter brought him closer and they kissed heatedly, Sehun saw tongues battling with each other and teeth biting flesh. It was undeniably hot and Sehun couldn’t help but press his palm against his strained erection.  
  
Taemin seemed to remember his presence, turning his head in his direction without letting go of Jongin. “Babe, you should go play with Sehun, he looks bored,” the older commanded.  
  
Jongin looked confused for a moment, before slowly making his way towards Sehun. He settled on the younger’s lap, his knees bracketing his body, and pressed a tentative kiss to his mouth. “Is it okay?”  
  
Sehun nodded and circled his arms around his midsection, linking his hands together on his lower back. Jongin smiled at him and brought his face closer until their noses touched. The younger held his breath as Jongin’s nose grazed his cheek, before he could feel plump and red lips against his. Jongin kissed him languidly, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues together.  
  
Sehun could feel the dancer’s arousal against his clothed chest and it made his stomach churn in anticipation. Jongin seemed to sense his impatience, pulling away to pepper kisses along Sehun’s neck and jaw while his nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. Once shirtless, Sehun let Jongin roam his hands on his skin, aching to do the same.  
  
“You can touch me too,” the dancer whispered against one of his nipples, taking it gently between his lips afterwards. “Don’t be shy.”  
  
Sehun didn’t need to be told twice. His hands caressed Jongin’s broad back tentatively at first, before becoming more confident, squeezing his buttocks and tearing off a surprised gasp from his hyung. He took it as a good sign and continued to map out Jongin’s body, teasing his nipples and sucking bruises onto his neck. When the pressure of his hardening length against his jeans became too much he lifted his hips and grinded onto Jongin’s naked body.  
  
The latter groaned and grinded back down, capturing Sehun’s mouth in another sensual kiss. His hands lingered on Sehun’s shoulders before detaching himself from him to unbutton his slacks. Jongin smirked when he saw that Sehun had gone commando, not looking particularly surprised. “Sexy,” he commented breathlessly, attacking Sehun’s lips with more force.  
  
He stood up in all his naked glory and urged Sehun to do the same, helping him discard his jeans. Jongin’s hands immediately came to rest on his ass, squeezing the round flesh there as he moaned hotly against Sehun’s mouth. “I can’t wait to fuck your ass.”  
  
The younger chuckled and bit his lower lip as his own hands made their way to Jongin’s ass. “I’m going to fuck yours first, if you don’t mind.”  
  
The dancer seemed to like the dirty talk, bucking his hips up against Sehun’s, their cocks sliding against one another deliciously. They shared a deep kiss, Jongin tiptoeing to press himself closer to the younger, Sehun’s arms holding him against his torso.  
  
“Maybe you should move to the bed now,” Taemin’s voice interrupted.  
  
Sehun pulled away, startled, having nearly forgotten their sunbae. Jongin chuckled against his cheek, and took his hand to guide him towards the bed. Taemin was following them with his eyes, his gaze unreadable, but the bulge in his pants was clearly visible through the fabric of his jeans. He was getting off on this and as creepy as it sounded, it made Sehun feel better. He had less the impression of being an asshole by wanting to fuck Jongin if Taemin was into it.  
  
Even if Taemin being turned on by watching his boyfriend getting fucked by another man was even creepier. Not that he was in the position to judge.  
  
Jongin crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, beckoning Sehun closer. The latter crawled on all fours until he hovered over him, his knees bracketing the dancer’s body. Jongin brought him closer by the neck and kissed him slowly, his free hand caressing his chest before sliding  _down down down_  towards his cock. Sehun gasped as Jongin wrapped his hand around his hard cock, stroking him agonizingly slow.  
  
“Play with his ass.” Taemin commanded from the side and Sehun was surprised to see him sit in a chair near the bed, palming himself through his pants.  
  
Jongin whined when Sehun pulled away, only to smile cheekily at him before pushing at his chest to sit up. The younger sat on his heels and watched as Jongin opened the bedside drawer, retrieving some condoms and a bottle of lube that he put on the cover near the pillows. Once satisfied, Jongin crawled back to him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips before lying back down onto his back, holding his legs open for Sehun to settle in between.  
  
The invitation was hard to resist and Sehun nearly jumped on him, his mouth attacking his neck and chest, leaving wet kisses, making the dancer giggle. Sehun smiled against his hip and nosed at his cock, drawing out a moan from Jongin. His shaft was an angry red and it looked painful but Jongin didn’t seem to mind. Sehun dived to take him into his mouth but Jongin pushed his head away, shaking it.  
  
“Too sensitive, I’ll come if you do that,” he explained, his breathing ragged.  
  
Sehun pouted but refrained from sucking him off, trailing kisses on his trembling thighs instead. Jongin spread his legs wider and hooked his arms around them, completely exposing himself to Sehun. The younger froze and licked his lips, his eyes fixed on Jongin’s tiny hole. It was red and slicked with lube, obviously Jongin had _really_  come prepared and that thought alone nearly made Sehun cum.  
  
Curious, Sehun pressed a finger to his rim, and gawped when it fluttered at the touch, Jongin’s gasp echoing in the room. Taemin chose this moment to appear on their side, throwing a glance at Sehun for him to make room. The younger obeyed and let Taemin take his place. The older bent down to kiss Jongin thoroughly before grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them apart, holding the dancer vulnerable and exposed to both Taemin and Sehun.  
  
Jongin moaned and arched off the bed. “Come on,” he whined. “More…”  
  
Taemin smirked and peppered kisses on his thighs, like Sehun did earlier, biting the flesh and leaving red marks behind him. Then, without waiting, he began tonguing Jongin’s hole, the younger trashing under his ministrations. Sehun’s wide eyes were following Taemin’s movements, the latter eating Jongin ass out without shame, humming and moaning against the younger’s rim. Two fingers made their way alongside his tongue, and Jongin cried out at the intrusion.  
  
As a third finger entered him, stretching him impossibly wide, Jongin sobbed, a tear rolling on his cheek at the pleasure he was feeling. Taemin took pity of him, pulling his face away from the dancer’s ass, without stopping his fingers from fucking him though. Taemin took a quick glance at Sehun’s cock and the younger felt strangely shy.  
  
A fourth finger was added, and Sehun looked worriedly at Jongin. The latter didn’t seem to be hurting. Instead, he looked delirious from the pleasure he was experiencing and far too gone to form a proper sentence. Taemin finger-fucked him slowly and smirked when Jongin cried out as he repeatedly hit his sweet spot. The dancer was babbling incoherently some things like “more”, “please”, “again”, “Taemin-ah”, “Sehunnie”, and gasped brokenly when his best friend pulled his fingers out.  
  
“He’s ready, but go slow.” Taemin stated simply, sliding off the bed.  
  
The younger looked at him strangely but got closer to Jongin, who was now reduced to a trembling mess. His sweaty bangs were covering his forehead, his skin was shiny with sweat as well, and he looked well fucked even if he hadn’t been – yet. Sehun quickly took a condom and slipped it on his hard length with a hiss. He needed to be inside Jongin  _now_. All this foreplay wore him out and he couldn’t wait to feel Jongin’s tight heat around his cock.  
  
Jongin’s breathing was more regular now and he looked at Sehun calmly, his arms tightening around his thighs when Sehun settled between them. Pressing a chaste kiss against Jongin’s lips, the younger caressed his thigh as he pushed his cock inside him. The dancer’s mouth opened in a silent cry at the intrusion and Sehun hissed at the tightness, not stopping until he had bottomed out.  
  
He groaned at the feeling and it took all his control not to come right there and then. The pressure was incredible and Jongin clamping down on his length wasn’t helping. Pushing Jongin’s legs further apart, Sehun waited a minute before moving his hips in circle. The dancer gasped and shivered, gripping his legs as if his life depended on it. “Move…” He whined.  
  
Sehun nodded, not trusting his voice, and began to move, pulling out only to ram back in. Jongin moaned each time Sehun moved inside of him, hitting his sweet spot dead on as he thrust into him with more force. Fucking Jongin was even more amazing than he had thought and the younger knew he would want more. There was no way he’d be satisfied with only one time.  
  
Changing the position, Sehun sat back on his heels and brought Jongin closer to his chest to kiss him hotly, making him sit on his knees with his legs hooked behind his back. Then, carefully manhandling Jongin’s limbs, he lay on his back and let the dancer ride him. The latter put his hands on Sehun’s chest and bounced on his cock with utter abandon, moaning and screaming his name in pleasure without restraint. The younger gripped the dancer’s thighs tightly, snapping his hips up to meet Jongin’s movements, making him sink deeper and deeper onto his cock.  
  
Sehun could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he tensed, trying to control himself. “I’m going to come!”, he gasped, breathless. The dancer nodded eagerly and continued to moan, fucking himself on Sehun’s cock. He didn’t stop even after the younger came with a cry, chasing his own release. When he finally came on Sehun’s stomach, Jongin slumped down onto the younger’s chest, too lazy and too tired to move.  
  
Sehun smiled a little and placed a soft kiss to his forehead, caressing his back gently as he came down his high. Taemin was the one to help Jongin up, settling him back onto the bed and wiping the come off his skin with a wet towel. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and proceeded to wash his sweaty face before lying next to him.  
  
The younger was left to tend to himself, going to the bathroom to discard the used condom and to wash up. When he came back into the room after his shower, Taemin was sitting against the headboard of the bed, Jongin’s head laid on his thigh as the younger sucked him off enthusiastically. The sight made Sehun’s cock twitch. Kim Jongin would be the death of him.  
  
Taemin looked calm and content, not even moving or making any noise as Jongin deep throated him lazily. Clearly, he was used to it so it must have been a regular occurrence for them. The sole sign that could betray his nonchalant appearance was his irregular breathing and dilated pupils. Sehun could only stare, once again entranced by the pair. When Taemin came into the back of Jongin’s throat, the dancer hummed contentedly, licking his lips afterwards. Their sunbae bent down to kiss him, whispering something into his ear that Sehun didn’t catch.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, he stood there and waited for them to notice him. Jongin curled up around his best friend’s body and sighed, shutting his eyes as Taemin stroked his hair. Sehun chose this moment to clear his throat and Taemin looked up, smiling warmly at him.  
  
“Come on, there’s enough room for three.” He joked.  
  
Discarding his wet towel, Sehun walked back towards the bed, slipping under the cover. He could feel Taemin’s eyes follow him and that made him blush. It was stupid to feel self-conscious now, Taemin had seen him naked while he fucked his  _best friend? boyfriend?_  so there was nothing left to hide. Taemin had seen it all. But there was something about their hyung that intimidated Sehun even if he wasn’t that much older than them.  
  
Maybe it was because he was Jongin’s lover. Or his sunbae. Maybe Sehun saw him as an obstacle, or as someone superior. Sehun closed his eyes and fell into the deep slumber with that final thought in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up to the sight of Jongin on his hands and knees getting fucked beside him wasn’t quite what Sehun had in mind when he fell asleep, but he wasn’t complaining. He was the only one still under the covers and both Taemin and Jongin were too busy fucking to notice him waking up. The younger rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching, before looking at the pair fucking like bunnies.  
  
They were keeping quiet at least, Jongin’s cries muffled by a cushion as Taemin fucked him from behind, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes closed in concentration. Sehun could see the bruises he left on Jongin’s body yesterday as well as new ones (Taemin’s obviously). They were both sweaty and gross – Sehun was the only one who took a shower after all, so the youngest guessed they had been at it for a while now. And the way Jongin was clutching the sheets and arching his back was enough to confirm that assumption too.  
  
He was proven right when Taemin tensed up, digging his nails on Jongin’s hips as he came with a low groan. He pulled out immediately after and helped the dancer onto his back, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Jongin’s legs were trembling and he looked exhausted, but pleased nonetheless. Taemin pressed kisses on his chest, linking their hands, and the dancer giggled as his lover playfully nipped at his skin.  
  
The scene was strangely intimate and once again Sehun felt like an intruder, despite having been invited by the pair. Jongin was the one who noticed him first. He smiled at him fondly and called his name in a husky voice. “Hey, good morning Sehunnie.”  
  
Taemin turned his head in his direction, his mouth still on Jongin’s tummy before he laid his head on it. “Good morning,” he echoed.  
  
Sehun patted his own head to tame his hair and smiled sheepishly at the couple. “Good morning.”  
  
“Did you sleep well?” Jongin asked, gently pushing Taemin away to sit up. His lover frowned but rolled over, catching a cushion to put his head on.  
  
Sehun nodded and sat up as well, keeping the blanket close to his body. Jongin offered him a smile and stood up, wincing when his legs touched the ground, before making his way towards the bathroom. Left with only Taemin as company, Sehun nervously looked around, not knowing what to do. Maybe he could go shower with Jongin? He grimaced at the thought, perhaps it wouldn’t be a good idea with Taemin here. Sehun still didn’t know where their boundaries lay.  
  
He was thinking about getting up to search for his clothes when Taemin moved next to him, crawling closer to Sehun. The younger held his breath, waiting for his hyung to speak. “Jongin liked it a lot yesterday,” he stated.  
  
Licking his lips, Sehun smiled hesitantly. “Yeah?”  
  
“I think he likes you,” Taemin confessed. He lifted his hand and cupped Sehun’s cheek, the younger too confused to react immediately at the touch. Taemin’s fingers traced the lines of his face in wonder before stopping at his lips. Sehun’s breath hitched as Taemin leant in, pressing a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. “He wants me to fuck you,” he whispered hotly against his cheek.  
  
The sheets were removed from his body and Sehun let Taemin lay him onto the bed on his back. “Or, would you like  _him_  to fuck  _you_?” He asked, smirking. “He said you have an amazing ass.” He punctuated his sentence by pinching the younger’s bottom, laughing when Sehun gasped.  
  
“Taemin-ah!” Jongin’s voice interrupted him. The dancer was leaning on door frame, still wet from his shower. “What are you doing to Sehunnie?”  
  
Taemin chuckled, sitting up. “I’m not doing anything he doesn’t want me to.” At Jongin’s skeptic expression, he held both of his hands in the hair in submission. “It’s true! Besides, he wouldn’t get hard if he didn’t like it.”  
  
“Morning wood,” Sehun mumbled, his cheeks stained red.  
  
Taemin arched his eyebrow at that and shrugged, beckoning Jongin closer. The latter sighed and joined them, still stark naked. He sat in between Taemin’s legs, his back to his lover’s chest, as the latter tangled his fingers in his hair.  
  
“I think we’ll have to head back to the dorms soon,” Jongin began, placing his legs on Sehun’s. The younger sat up and nodded. “Sorry, I would help you with your problem, but I’m sore.” He added with a frown, looking down at his hard on.  
  
Sehun groaned and curled up to hide, embarrassed. “Jongiiin!”  
  
It teared off a chuckle from Taemin and Jongin, and the younger huffed. From where he was, Sehun could see Taemin tighten his hold on Jongin, pressing a tender kiss on his temple. Jongin turned his head a little and smiled widely at him, his eyes crinkling. Sehun looked away.

 

Eventually, Jongin and Sehun got closer. Sehun was glad they weren’t awkward with each other, but at the same time it was confusing for him. He didn’t know what he meant to Jongin since that night. Was it a one-time thing? More? Sehun was left in the dark.  
  
They still talked, and spent time together, but Sehun didn’t know if something had changed in their relationship or not. They cuddled but didn’t kiss, and sometimes Jongin held his hand or waist, but that was all. It was the same as  _before_ , the only difference was that Jongin initiated the skinship now. Sehun wasn’t sure if it meant something, and he didn’t want to read too much into things because it would hurt more in the end, when he would be let down by Jongin (and Taemin).  
  
Sehun was distracted and all the members noticed it. All of them thought it was due to Zitao’s absence and only Jongin knew it wasn’t the case, being the closest to Sehun. He also knew he was the one responsible for Sehun’s inattentiveness and distant attitude.  
  
When nighttime came, he slipped into Sehun’s room and into his bed, snuggling to him. The younger wasn’t asleep yet, his arm easily coming around Jongin’s body to hold him close. “Can’t sleep?”, he whispered.  
  
Jongin shook his head, nuzzling his collarbone. He could feel the younger’s heart beat faster at the touch and he smiled against his skin, making Sehun shiver slightly. “What are you thinking about?” He asked instead.  
  
“Nothing much.” Sehun replied nonchalantly.  
  
“Bullshit,” Jongin cut him off. “Is it because of me?”  
  
“Why are you asking if you already know the answer…” Sehun mumbled, annoyed.  
  
Jongin sighed and angled his head up, kissing his jaw. “I’m sorry,” He muttered apologetically.  
  
Sehun sighed, tangling their legs together and kissing the top of Jongin’s head. “Don’t be.”  
  
The older stayed silent for a while until Sehun felt hands slipping under the waistband of his pajamas, copping a feel of his ass naughtily. “Can I help you relax?” He offered, already going down Sehun’s body, taking his pants with him to leave him naked.  
  
The younger could feel his breath on his tummy and he tensed. It felt wrong somehow. He caught Jongin’s hand in his and pushed his head away, sitting up on the bed. Jongin’s eyes were wide open and confused “ _what are you-_ ” and Sehun hastily released his hand.  
  
The younger’s heart was beating frantically and his breath was coming short. Jongin appeared worried, he lifted his hand to touch Sehun’s face but the younger swatted it away. “Don’t touch me!” He practically shouted. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
Sehun was mad. Why would Jongin do that now? He was already confused and scared of the outcome after their night together, he didn’t need Jongin to make everything worse. He pulled on his pants angrily and glared at the dancer. The latter was playing with his fingers, frowning at the sheets. He looked like a kid.  _They_ were still kids after all.  
  
The younger’s anger dissipated as quickly as it came and he sighed loudly, ruffling his hair in frustration. “What’s going on? What about Taemin? I thought it was only if he was there…” He asked finally.  
  
Jongin looked up at that, opening his mouth before closing it. He repeated the action a few times while Sehun waited patiently. “It’s different now,” He offered. “Taemin knows you like me, so it’s fine.”  
  
Sehun stared at him incredulously. “It’s fine? What is fine? For us to fuck?” His hyung looked hurt and Sehun felt a little bad, but he had enough of this fucked up situation. He needed to know where he stood.  
  
“Yes?” Jongin tried. “I mean, if I like you and you like me…then it’s okay.”  
  
“What is okay? What about  _Taemin_? Aren’t you guys together? I don’t understand anything anymore Jongin!” Sehun snapped, irritated.  
  
Jongin’s face twitched. “I thought it was obvious, I thought you wanted me.” With that, he got up and left the room, closing the door softly.  
  
Sehun cursed loudly and hit his bed angrily. He fucked up. But he was confused and Jongin wasn’t helping.  
  
  
  
  
  
No matter how he looked at it, he could not find a solution. And he couldn’t even talk about it with Jongin because his hyung was giving him the cold shoulder. Sehun’s last resort was to call Taemin. It made his stomach churn with fear to meet Taemin after what happened with Jongin but he didn’t have a choice.  
  
The younger was surprised when Taemin answered him with a yes, giving him an hour and a place to meet up. When he arrived at the coffee shop Taemin chose, he took a table and waited patiently for his sunbae to arrive. Taping his foot nervously on the ground, he was sipping at his smoothie while looking around the shop.  
  
Taemin arrived soon after, wearing a face mask and sunglasses.  He took them off when he sat in front of Sehun and offered him a small smile. “Hi, Sehunnie!”  
  
“Hi, hyung.” Sehun muttered back, anxious.  
  
“So? You wanted to see me?” Taemin asked, not beating around the bush. “I presume it’s about Jongin? Or well, us?”  
  
Sehun nodded. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore.” He confessed, looking down at his lap.  
  
His hyung sighed and offered Sehun a sympathetic smile. “Jongin likes you, and he wants you and us to be a thing.”  
  
Sehun’s mind went blank. “A thing…? As in, a three way relationship?” He mumbled, lowering his voice.  
  
Taemin nodded simply, not looking particularly weirded out by the idea.  
  
“Did you guys talk about it? Did you ever…?” The younger stuttered.  
  
At that, his hyung looked away sadly. “We tried. Once. Didn’t work out. It turned out he just wanted to fuck Jongin…” He muttered disdainfully.  
  
“Oh.” Sehun thought back at what Jongin had said (“ _I thought you wanted me”)_ and bit his lips guiltily.  
  
“That’s why I wanted to see how you act with Jongin first, before agreeing.” Taemin explained. “You obviously like him, you care for him, and you know how to pleasure him…so…I couldn’t say no.”  
  
“But…are you really fine with it? Sharing Jongin? Aren’t you jealous?” Sehun couldn’t grasp the fact that someone would be okay sharing his lover. He didn’t know if he would be able to do it either.  
  
“I love Jongin, I want his happiness, and if being with the both of us is what makes him happy then I’m fine with it. But don’t worry, if I couldn’t stand you it would be out of the question.” He answered simply. “You seem to think I’m the one controlling Jongin or something, it’s really not the case so don’t misunderstand. Jongin belongs to himself and no one else, not even me.”  
  
Sehun stayed silent for a minute before finally sharing his fears. “I’m not sure I’ll get comfortable sharing a bed with Jongin knowing he had been with you before, or will go back to you after. I won’t be able to touch him…I don’t think I can do it.”  
  
“You already did though, and in front of me.” Taemin countered back.  
  
“Only because I thought it would be a one-time thing, my only chance to have him.” Sehun confided sourly.  
  
His hyung looked pensive. “Think about it, okay? And if you really can’t do it, be honest with Jongin. Even if it breaks his heart.” Taemin commented. “I’ve got him, don’t worry.” With these last words, he put back on his sunglasses, got up and left.  
  
Sehun stayed in the coffee shop for a long time afterwards, mulling over Taemin’s words. What should he do?  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jongin-ah,” Sehun called before the dancer could turn around and leave the room. “Wait.”  
  
His hyung’s shoulders slumped but he waited. Sehun took his chance to get closer and to face the older. Jongin was looking at his feet, scowling. The sight made Sehun smile but he quickly changed his expression when the other looked up. He knew Jongin he would misunderstand and think he was making fun of him or something. They were already a mess so there was no need to add fuel to the fire.  
  
“What?” He asked suddenly. “Why are you staring at me?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you, hear me out?” He begged, making the best puppy eyes he could muster.  
  
Jongin blinked once. Twice. A sigh. “Okay.”  
  
They went to Sehun’s room –it would be the only place where no one would disturb them. Jongin sat warily on the younger’s bed, his hands placed on his lap, waiting. Sehun offered him a small smile and sat cross legged in front of him.  
  
“So… First, I’m sorry. For getting mad the other day. It was stupid.” He began, biting his lips. “I do want you, you know.” Jongin’s eyebrows shot up at that. “It’s just…I’m not sure I can do it. This, Taemin, you and me…”  
  
Jongin looked down, dejected. “Why?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to share.” Sehun answered, grimacing. “I can’t be with you if you’re with him too.”  
  
“It’s not that,” The dancer exclaimed. “I want you to be with  _us_ , not just me. I want you to be with Taemin and me.”  
  
Sehun gawped, perplexed. “What? But…how…”  
  
“He likes you too,” Jongin confessed. “Why would he agree if he didn’t? Did you seriously think he would be okay with you fucking with me while he was in the same room if he didn’t like you?”  
  
Taken aback by the revelation, Sehun stood up from the bed and began pacing. “You mean…He? Me? But why? How?” He stopped and fell on his knees in front of Jongin. “I thought he was doing it for you.”  
  
“I’m not a selfish lover,” The older snapped angrily, raising his voice. “I would never do that to Taemin. Never. I’m not his property or anything like that. Why can’t you understand? Don’t you see me as a person? Do you want me to belong to you? Do you want to own me? That’s what  _you_  want, Oh Sehun?”  
  
“No, no!” Sehun cut him off, taking his hands in his. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I thought…”  
  
Jongin sighed. “Well, you thought wrong.”   
  
Sehun lowered his head, staring at their linked hands.  
  
“What now?” The dancer asked in a quiet whisper. “Where does that leave us?”  
  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Was all Sehun could answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had to wait a few more days until the three of them could meet again. Jongin had said to Sehun that he had talked to Taemin on the phone and the older had deemed it easier for them to discuss the matter together.  
  
Jongin and Sehun had stayed away from each other since their talk, not wanting to do or say something wrong in the meantime. They had to carefully think about their relationship and what they wanted to do from now on. Jongin already knew what he wanted but that wasn’t the case for Sehun. The younger needed time.  
  
There was a strain on their relationship and the other members picked up on it. Chanyeol was the first one to come to Sehun to ask about it and the younger hadn’t quite known what to say. He couldn’t talk about it with anyone when he, himself, had difficulties coming to term with the fact that he 1) had fucked Jongin 2) liked him more than he should 3) kind of was in a three way relationship with Jongin and Taemin 4) might like Taemin too. Chanyeol, or anyone for that matter, would flip.  
  
In the end, Sehun had replied that they would talk about it and settle things as soon as possible. Chanyeol had been satisfied and had left him afterwards, patting his shoulder with a smile. And when Sehun had wanted to go back to the room he shared with their leader, he bumped into Jongin. The dancer looked worried and apologetic and Sehun knew he hadn’t been the only one getting  _the talk_.  
  
He caught Jongin’s hand and squeezed it briefly, offering some comfort. Jongin had always admired Junmyeon, he had always thought of him as a mentor and he hated disappointing him. Knowing Junmyeon, he must have put the blame on Jongin since he was the older one, and Sehun felt bad. Even if technically Jongin was the one to blame, Sehun was at fault to, if he hadn’t liked Jongin and if he hadn’t told him they wouldn’t be in this shitty situation.  
  
Jongin offered him a smile and squeezed back, slowly letting go of his hand as he walked past him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taemin texted him one night when Sehun had been ready to go to bed. He asked him to come at the same hotel as last time, and texted him the number of the room. Sehun put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a tank top and a sweater, not even caring if his hair were a mess as he made his way outside. It was only when he was halfway there that he thought about Jongin. Would he be there as well? He hadn’t thought to check Jongin’s room before going.  
  
Knocking gently on the door, he waited outside the room nervously. It only took Taemin a few seconds to open the door. He hugged him briefly before inviting him in. “Hey, I’m glad you could made it!”  
  
Sehun hummed and slid his hands in his pockets, feeling uncomfortable. “So…what’s up?”  
  
Taemin smiled at him and pushed him towards the couch. “I think we need to talk, just the two of us.”  
  
Sehun agreed easily, biting his lips. He sat on the couch and turned to face his sunbae, detailing him. Taemin was only wearing a grey jogging and a cotton white tee.  His bare face was nice despite his eye bags and Sehun felt a little self-conscious, he didn’t like going out bare faced but today he hadn’t thought about putting on some bb cream.  
  
His hyung didn’t seem to mind though, looking at him attentively. “Jongin will join us later, but I wanted to talk to you alone first.” He offered with a small smile.  
  
“I figured,” Sehun stuttered nervously. “Why did you want to talk about?”  
  
“Do you like me Sehun?” Taemin asked suddenly.  
  
The younger’s mouth opened in a ‘o’ shape, surprised by the question. He fidgeted a little and avoided Taemin’s gaze, looking down at his lap. “I…I…”  
  
Taemin sighed and came closer, cupping his face tenderly. They locked gaze and Sehun’s heart rate sped up. “If you don’t like me now, could you?” His eyes were searching, his thumbs caressing Sehun’s cheeks in circles.  
  
Sehun could feel himself blushing under the scrutiny, his lips becoming dry. He licked them unconsciously and Taemin’s eyes followed the movement. Time stopped for them as they gazed intensely at each other. Finally, the spell was broken when Sehun’s own eyes fell on Taemin’s red lips.  
  
He had only the time to blink once before Taemin was kissing him, chaste and slow at first, then desperate and hungry. Sehun whimpered into the kiss, letting Taemin’s tongue slip between his lips to caress his own tongue. The older teased him, licking into his mouth, sucking his tongue and biting his lower lip, pushing Sehun until he was laid onto the couch.  
  
He knew Taemin liked to take control and the older proved him once more how true it was, not leaving any room for Sehun to move or turn the tables. He didn’t mind much when his sunbae urged him to spread his legs to settle in between, rubbing their crotches together. Sehun moaned into his mouth as Taemin rutted against him, the friction making his head spin and his body tremble. With a swift motion, Taemin had shed his shirt, pushing Sehun’s sweater under his armpits to trail kisses along his chest.  
  
Biting his nipples, he palmed Sehun’s hard on, his fingers tracing the shape over his jeans. The younger groaned and bucked his hips, taking hold of his wrists. Smirking, Taemin peppered kisses on his stomach and nipped at his lower stomach, tearing of a gasp from Sehun. “Clothes off,” the older whispered heatedly.  
  
Sehun scampered off to take off his clothes, Taemin leaving him room to move as he shimmied off his own pants and boxers. When their skin came in contact, they moaned and brought their lips together, kissing languidly. Taemin bit the younger’s lip to break the exchange, his hands gripping his hips tightly. “Turn around,” he breathed against his mouth.  
  
Shuddering slightly, Sehun did as he was told and took a hold of the couch armrest, getting on all fours. Taemin slapped his ass and the younger nearly fell forwards, gripping the couch more tightly to stay upright. His sunbae’s mouth retraced his spine, leaving a wet path from his nape to his rear, and the younger’s breath hitched when it came to a halt just above his ass.  
  
Sehun already knew what was about to come before Taemin’s mouth came in contact with his rim. The older seemed to like eating ass. Nimble fingers spread his cheeks as a warm tongue licked his entrance. It was filthy as hell, but Sehun loved it, crying out and pushing his ass against Taemin’s face. The latter chuckled and it resonated in Sehun’s body, before he sank his tongue deeper into the younger’s ass, wetting his walls.  
  
Sehun could hear the faint click of a door opening and closing but he couldn’t concentrate with Taemin’s tongue pushing licking his rim and pushing into his body. He only registered that Jongin was in the room when Taemin pulled back to croak a quick “Hi babe”.  
  
Mortified by the position and the state he was in, Sehun lowered his head and hid his face in the armrest of the couch. His breath was coming short and he was already sweating bullets, his legs trembling slightly.  
  
“I thought you wanted to talk?” Jongin asked in a deep voice.  
  
Just hearing that tone made Sehun’s cock twitch. Jongin sounded like he was turned on.  
  
“We’re talking, right Sehunnie?” Taemin replies sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to the base of the youngest’s spine.  
  
Sehun nodded eagerly and Jongin chuckled. The sound of a fly being unzipped and fabric hitting the ground was heard and the younger inhaled sharply. A hand curled around his nape and he raised his head, his gaze meeting Jongin’s hardening length. Moaning at the sight, Sehun looked up into the dancer’s eyes for permission. Jongin came closer and tangled his fingers in Sehun’s hair as the youngest licked his shaft. Licking it from base to top, he took his sweet time savoring the flavor, looking up at Jongin between his eyelashes.  
  
His mouth, stretched wide around Jongin’s cock, teared off a whimper from the dancer and he threw his head back when Sehun took him deeper into his mouth. Taemin chose this moment to get back to work, his tongue once again finding his way into the youngest’s body. Jongin was mapping out Sehun’s back with his free hand, marveling at the sight of his pale skin, his eyes looking from Sehun’s mouth around his cock to Taemin tonguing the younger’s ass.      
  
Taemin and Jongin exchanged a glance, linking their hands on Sehun’s hip, the younger feeling the warmth of their palms on his sweaty skin. Then, the warmth disappeared and Jongin cupped his face, thrusting into his face. Sehun could only relax his throat and let Jongin fuck his mouth, humming and moaning around his cock. A trail of saliva ran along his chin and Jongin wiped it, smearing the wetness on his cheek with his thumb.  
  
Sehun knew he looked wrecked, and he knew it would be worse when Taemin would be done playing with his ass. It was only foreplay after all. Jongin’s thrusts became erratic and the younger knew it wouldn’t be long until he came, so he grazed his teeth on the shaft and pushed at Jongin’s hip to take control. The older let him, stopping his movement as Sehun tongued his slit before bobbing his head up and down rapidly a few times. Jongin groaned and arched his back, coming hard into Sehun’s throat.  
  
Taemin stopped his ministrations and sat up, waiting for Jongin to get down from his high. Sehun had swallowed his load and was now licking his cock clean before Jongin hissed and pulled back, feeling too sensitive. The younger smirked and licked his lips clean, looking back at Taemin over his shoulder.  
  
“Sehun, do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, pumping his own cock lazily.  
  
Without hesitation, the younger nodded and Taemin smiled knowingly. Jongin snorted and Sehun looked back at him, seeing him push his hair away from his face. The motion was sexy as hell and the younger, despite having had Jongin’s cock in his mouth for the past ten minutes, wanted more of him. The dancer seemed to read his mind though because he arched his eyebrow and motioned for him to sit straight, capturing his lips in an open mouth kiss.  
  
“Can I have a kiss too?” Taemin interrupted, standing up and walking towards Jongin. He didn’t wait for a reply and brought the dancer closer for a lascivious kiss, the latter whimpering into the exchange. Sehun bit his lips as he watched them kiss passionately, Taemin grinding his hard on on Jongin’s hip.  
  
“Bed,” Sehun exclaimed with urgency. He didn’t need to look back to know the pair was following him, joining him onto the bed. Taemin took some condoms out and a bottle of lube, placing them on the covers.  
  
“Have you bottomed before?” Taemin asked suddenly, observing Sehun attentively. The younger shook his head but didn’t explain further. “You’re already pretty loose but if you want me to stop, tell me.”  
  
The younger nodded and lay down on his back, spreading his legs and holding them in place with his hands. Jongin quickly came to his side to kiss him, wrapping his hand around his cock to distract him as Taemin lubed his fingers. Taemin’s fingers slid easily into the younger’s body, Sehun only tensing for a few seconds before relaxing. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he concentrated on Jongin’s hand on his cock when Taemin added a third finger, stretching him wider.  
  
It was more weird than painful for now, and he shifted a little to get used to the feeling. Taemin’s eyes were on him as he pushed them deeper, searching for that spot that would make him see stars. When he found it, Sehun moaned and contracted around his fingers, letting go of his legs to grip Taemin’s wrist. “Again!”  
  
Chuckling, Taemin did as he was told and finger-fucked him deeper and quicker as Jongin jerked him off. Once he was deemed ready, Taemin slid a condom on and positioned himself between his legs, holding them open and high in the air. Jongin was the one to guide him into Sehun’s heat, the three of them moaning at the same time, but for different reasons. Taemin waited for the younger to adjust before pulling away only to thrust back in.  
  
Sehun was gripping the sheets, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent cry at the sensation. He felt so full and so good. Taemin was good with his hips, thrusting into him sensually. Feeling left out, Jongin bent down to kiss Sehun lazily, the younger letting him do all the work as he laid there and took everything they had to offer. Their sunbae quicken his pace and fucked into him with more force, going deeper and hitting his prostate, making Sehun see white. He cried out and bit Jongin’s lip, the older laughing into his mouth.  
  
The dancer pulled away when Sehun’s moans became never-ending as he trashed under Taemin, the older unrelenting with his thrusts. It came to a halt when Sehun cried out at a particularly hard thrust, coming onto his stomach, untouched. Taemin didn’t stop until he found his own release though, bending down to kiss Sehun deeply when he came.  
  
He pulled out as soon as it ended, throwing the used condom in the trashcan quickly, before faceplanting onto the bed with a content sigh. Slowly letting his legs fall back onto the bed, Sehun kept his eyes closed and shivered when Jongin’s hand brushed his hip. The older pressed a kiss to his temple, tracing his fingers on the mess on Sehun’s stomach, spreading it. Sehun groaned and swatted his hand away, grabbing the sheets to wipe off the semen from his body.  
  
Jongin grimaced but didn’t say anything, curling around his body and extending his arm to poke Taemin’s shoulder. The older mumbled something they didn’t catch before rolling over, facing the both of them.  “So, are we okay now?” He asked.  
  
Jongin looked up at Sehun, biting his lips. “Are we…?”  
  
Sehun sighed and opened his eyes. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“You have to be sure, Sehun.” Taemin reminded him gently. “It’s not an easy decision to make.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure,” He began. “I wouldn’t have come that first time if I didn’t want it.”  
  
“All of it?” Jongin insisted, caressing his sides tenderly. “Me? Taemin? Us?”  
  
The younger paused, then locked gaze with Jongin. “Yes. All of it. Us.”  
  
Jongin smiled at him, pecking him quickly on the lips, before rolling on him to squeeze himself in between Taemin and him. Taemin groaned but shifted to leave him some space, Sehun doing the same on his other side. With Jongin in the middle, both Taemin and Sehun turned on their side to face each other, smiling softly when their eyes met.  
  
Jongin tangled their legs together and grabbed their arms to put them around him, sighing contentedly once he was held by the two of them.  “Now kiss, and we can sleep.” He chirped.  
  
Sehun arched his eyebrow and chuckled at his antics, meeting Taemin in the middle when he came closer to kiss him chastely. “Happy?” Taemin laughed.  
  
“Very,” Jongin replied with a gorgeous smile. “I can’t wait for you two to fuck me at the same time.” He added dreamingly.  
  
Sehun choked on his spit and Taemin laughed. “I told you he was eager to get fucked that night, you should’ve ran away when you still could.”  
  
Oh boy, Kim Jongin was definitely going to be the death of him. Not that he minded.

 

 


End file.
